


Sweet Jammies bro.

by IamTheAnon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Idon'tknowwhatthisisIwroteitat5amandIhavetwoexamstomorrow, M/M, Milk, Oneshot, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheAnon/pseuds/IamTheAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs to buy milk, and a dude with wicked shades and some sick jammies shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Jammies bro.

John rummaged through his pockets, searching for change. He needed at least 4.38 if he wanted to get the milk he had come to this store for. Bringing his hand up he examined his bounty. To his name he had four rather impressive lint balls and a plethora of assorted coins. A couple of them were for an arcade that had signature coins. He ought to return that someday soon, but today would definitely not be the day for that. He had finals to study for.   
Counting his coins, he started on his way to the fresh produce aisle. Upon arriving in front of some off colour oranges he smiled. He had just enough.   
There weren't any people along the path through the store that he had chosen. Why would there be anyways? It’s 5am, what normal person would be up at this hour. Well, that would make me pretty weird as well, he mused.   
His gaze searched the coolers for the milk, taking in bits of colour from tags and containers. There’s a wonderful mash of greens, yellows, pinks and blue hues that tint the sides of his vision. A larger blob of dark reds approached from the left.  
“ ‘scuse me”  
John flinched, not realizing how close the blob was, nor that it was another person. He stepped back, allowing the stranger to pass. The guy passed by him and trailing behind him was… a cape?   
“Cool Pj’s bro.” The guy said a couple seconds later.  
Pj’s? John stared at his body, realizing he had forgotten to change before heading out.  
“Haha, thanks man.” He giggled. “Yours are pretty sweet too.” The dude turned around, smirking. He stood as if to pose for a photo. John couldn’t tell what he was looking at though, if he was looking at anything in particular anyways. He had these large sunglasses that covered almost half his face.  
“I’ve never seen you ‘round the supermarket, and I’m always here around this time.” The strange guy started. “Did you move here recently or something? It’s odd seeing another person here at this godawful hour.” He grabbed a jug of Apple juice out of the cooler.  
“I actually never come here this early, but I’m attending a college nearby.” John said, still searching the red guy’s face.  
“Ah, cool. What’re you in college for?” John shrugged. He tried to explain things with a couple animated gestures, but ended up failing miserably.  
“I’m studying drama, if I could teach kids to become great actors some day, that’d be so awesome.” He grinned.  
“Drama, huh? Does that mean you’re at that artsy college down the way?”   
John nodded. “How about yourself? You look to be about my age, are you going to college or uni?”  
“Yeah, I’m in the same place as you actually. In the music wing though.” John’s face lit up with a big grin.   
“That’s so cool! What kind of music are you studying?” Red guy started moving back in the direction of the tills. He motioned for John to follow him with a brief wave of his hand. John followed of course, too engrossed in the conversation to be scanning the cooler for his previous objective. The other apparently noticed this and wiggled his jug a bit.  
“I’m taking a all in one course. Covers all the basics in a short amount of time.” He stops and points to the right. John follows the line he made with his finger and finds his gaze on the cooler. “Didn’t you come here to buy milk?”  
John blinked, “Oh uh yeah. But how did you know that?” He scratched his head as he turned back to the red guy.   
“You were muttering to yourself when you passed by me outside the store. Something about milk, so I’m gonna say you wanted yourself some good ol’ cow juice.” John felt the tips of his ears go red.  
“I really need to break that habit” he muttered. “But you’re pretty cool, thanks for reminding me!” The red guy popped what John would come to recognize as his signature smirk. “My name’s John, what’s yours?”  
“Strider, Dave Strider.” John extended his fist for what he could only assume to be the most righteous fist bump ever. Dave’s fist met his own without a second’s hesitation. It was glorious. In the moment that their knuckles collided, John knew that Dave would be his new bro.  
“Cool name, I gotta find the milk though, so I’ll catch ya later!” John turned to scour the coolers for milk. He got roughly five steps when Dave’s voice rang out.   
“Hey, you got Pesterchum?”  
“Yeah, it’s ectoBiologist. Cap the B.” He continued on his search, spotting the milk a couple coolers down. He grabbed his prize and turned to ask Dave what his chumhandle was. He was gone now, how do you even navigate this place that quickly? Whatever though, it’s not like they lived too far apart.


End file.
